jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-Kit Fisto
}} Ich über mich Zuerst ein paar Infos zu mir: Ich bin 17 und komme aus Hamburg. Zur Zeit gehe ich auf ein Gymnasium in der Nähe, stecke jetzt gerade im letzten Jahr (leider scho G8). Leistungskurse Deutsch und Geschichte und studieren will ich vielleicht Germanistik, Journalismus oder Geschichte und Deutsch auf Lehramt. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich nach dem Abitur jedoch eine Ausbildung zum Kaufmann (Bankkaufmann am Liebsten) machen, ist aber alles nicht wirklich wichtig hier. Ich und Star Wars Ich hab so vor zehn Jahren angefangen mich für Star Wars zu interessieren (Filme geguckt), seit jetzt etwa eininhalb Jahren les ich auch Bücher und Artikel bei Jedipedia (danke an Zufällige Seite). Auf Jedipedia bin ich über Freunde gekommen. Nach mehreren freien Wochen dank den geliebten Ferien, wo ich oft nichts zu tun hatte und meinen Lieblings-Button "Zufällige Seite" zum rauchen gebracht hab', hab ich mich dann auch entschieden, dass ich mich hier anmelden muss, da ich - vor allem durch meine Deutsch-Kenntnisse in Sachen Rechtschreibung - was ändern wollte und auch konnte. Mit der Zeit kam die Erfahrung im Artikel schreiben und jetzt überarbeite ich normalerweise Artikel, indem ich - gerade von neuen Benutzern - die Bearbeitungen mir anschaue und veränder, HotCat benutze oder über "Zufällige Seite" etwas finde, was komisch klingt oder falsch ist. Wo gibts mich zu finden? Wenn es Fragen gibt, schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite, sucht mich bei icq oder skype oder fragt nach msn. Ihr könnt auch auf meine Facebook-Seite meine MySpace-Seite, meine Schülervz-Seite oder meine Studivz-Seite. Ich helf immer gerne. Möge die Macht mit euch sein und haunse rein! Hobbys (neben Star Wars) *Gitarre & Musik *Tennis & Fitnesscenter *Feuerwehr Artikel bisherige selbstegeschriebene Artikel SonTag; Urias Xhaxin; Anet Karl; LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 (Film); 1230 VSY; Weird Al Yankovic; Yoda (Lied); Sam Huntington; Kristen Bell; Chris Marquette; Jay Baruchel; Dan Fogler; Robot Chicken; Orten Ledes; Han Solo in der Höhle der Raumschnecken‎; Han Solo und die Piraten von Kessel‎; 15762 VSY; 15609 VSY; Kampflitanei des Schmugglercredos; Solo-Rutsche; Der Weg des Dunklen; Zauberer von Rhand; Nihil-Zuflucht; Gunninga-Kluft; Mondbaum; Tauranni-Kodex; Tempel von Korman Lao; Korman Lao; Dathka Graush; Tal von Golg; Kanzer-Exilanten; Lord Ravager; Code Schwarz; Schmugglerklicken; bisherige bearbeitete Artikel (ehemals UC) *Fidelis *Jaig-Augen *The Force Unleashed – Ultimate Sith Edition *LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 *Kit Fisto *Fanboys *''Die Regel der Zwei'' musst ich leider 2 mal abbrechen, werd versuchen, dass bald wieder aufzunehmen *Schlacht von Mindor abgebrochen [[Bild:Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor.jpg|thumb|right|125px|Immoment les ich Schatten von Mindor ]] immoment am Bearbeiten (UC) *Kit Fisto aufgenommen am 29. Dez. 2009 um 20:17 Uhr *Dathka Graush aufgenommen am 8. Mär. 2010 ''' um '''23:12 Uhr To-Do *aus Die Regel der Zwei: #''Die Regel der Zwei'' Handlung #Bordon *aus Schatten von Mindor: #''Grab von Alderaan #Dunkelsicht Cronal/Auge der Leere necromelianische Adepten/HerzschattenDathomirhexen/Griff GottesInitiierte von Talon (S.168) ##necromelianische Adepten ##Initiierte von Talon #Schlacht von Mindor *''Die Regel der Zwei'' *''Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Der dunkle Rivale'' *''Die gestohlene Vergangenheit'' *''Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die Schwarze Flut'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Intrigen'' }} *Battlefront 2 *The Force Unleashed *Empire at War *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *The Battle of Yavin *The Battle of Endor }} }} }} }}